The present disclosure relates to a package substrate, and in particular, to a package substrate with cutting regions and a method of fabricating the same.
In recent years, the electronic industry has been moving to smaller and thinner printed circuit boards (PCBs) with the rapid development of thinner, lighter, and smaller electronic products having a higher packing density. An increase in the integration density of an electronic product leads to an increase in a ratio of an area of a semiconductor chip, which is mounted on a package substrate, to an area of the package substrate. Furthermore, as the thickness of a package substrate decreases and a package product becomes more compact, a semiconductor package fabrication process may suffer from warpage of a package substrate, which may be caused by a difference in thermal expansion coefficients between a semiconductor chip, an epoxy molding compound, and a package substrate.